Sawai et al., Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Kojo No. 60-13775 (Jan. 24, 1985), and Sawai et al., Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Kojo No. 60-13776 (Jan. 24, 1985), disclose a method of producing optically active alkali metal salt 3-(p-alkoxyphenyl)glycidate and a method of producing optically active 3-(p-alkoxyphenyl)glycidic acid derivatives. Sawai et al. '776, for example, reports that d-or 1-3-(p-methoxyphenyl)glycidic acid methyl esters are oily materials having the specific rotation [.alpha.].sup.22 of the (-) or (+) isomer of ca. 180.degree. at a concentration of 0.5 in ethanol.